redeemedheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenrissa Sharpeye
Fenrissa Sharpeye was born as a wild worgen in Duskwood forest. Her parents were a pair of worgens. However her father wasn't one of them at the beginning. He has got captured during the hunt by Fenrissa's mother. She hauled him to her personal lair. The day the man has got caught, his fate was sealed as Fenrissa mother's lair wasn't escapable by unprepared human being. During that time the future father was bitten and had his skin bruised by the feral women, and by this his body was slowly altering to his captor's. After few months of endless rutting inside the cave Fenrissa was born. Her body was a solid mix of her parents. Her blue eyes and light-blue fur resembled the father's and her shape of ears and hair resembled her mother's. However two things made her different from the parents. The first one are her eyes which are able to change color depending on the mood. The second one was... her long-deep scar placed above the rear which nearly went through her whole spine, making that place to be far less furred and to be black while the rest of her fur was snow-white. Mother nearly instantly has forsaken her child but luckily the father was nearby. Somehow he managed to convince her to give the offspring a chance to survive. Reluctantly she took care of Fenrissa.. The years have passed and the cub swiftly grew up under the watchful eye of the father and grudging mother. During her raising the male was repeatedly ravaged by the lusty partner and with each session more bruises and bites would be seen. The mother after birth of Fenrissa wasn't able to let any offspring out making her infertile. At the age of sixteen Fenrissa came back from hunting with pursued boar. However when she entered the lair a long-drawn out yelps of pain would be heard. The boar was thrown aside with a loud slap on the floor as she rushed further into the cave. Her eyes glistened purple during the chase. The voice-in-pain was slowly dying. To young ones eyes presented her mother sitting on her father's chest. However the male seemed limp as his throat was pierced by partner's fangs which were clenched around it. Slowly a blood poodle started forming would be forming underneath the corpses. As Fenrissa looked into her mother blood-lusted and needy eyes a big anger overwhelmed the girl. Her eyes turned juicy-red as she pounced onto the killer. The kid's heart was filled full of anger and sorrow as the only one who helped her during her childhood has been killed by the monster. The unexpected mother had her throat pierced by claws as she stumbled back. Fenrissa made blind slashes at her mother's throat and had succeeded. Streams of blood painted her now light-blue-red fur and the cavern walls. With each slash Fenrissa let out a single tear drop onto the hacked body as her eyes slowly turned blue like her dead father's. After few minutes she stopped and looked at her now dead parents. She hugged her father's body begging him to wake up. It haven't worked out as his limp head haven't moved by a bit and the body went fully cold. A hour passed and Fenrissa finally realized it's over. She kissed him on the cheek and took his cold body out of the lair. She slowly moved towards Duskwood's boneyard. During the very slow movement a night fallen upon Fenrissa and wild aggressive beasts left the den, but none of them dared to attack the girl as aura of indifference and sorrow was overwhelming even for the animals which haven't experienced that feeling. After arriving at the cemetery without a second of rest the girl started digging hole for her father. He always told her a tiny bit of story he could remember about various things when he was a human, but was slowly forgetting as his captor slowly made him dumb by notorious fucking. Yet after being dumb he cared about her darling. During the reminding Fenrissa dug an appropriate sized hole for father's corpse. She tossed the body in and buried the only one who cared about her. After doing it she sat underneath the tree. Her eyes turned white, she felt empty inside. No anger, no pain, no happiness nor excitement, just an empty husk of a once slightly happy worgen. During the sit an Sapphire Owl sat on her shoulder and looked into the girl's eyes. The owl let out few hoots and flew slowly in one direction. Fenrissa just glanced at the unnatural animal, forcing the owl to get back and hoot few times before going away the same way as before. The worgen's eyes slowly came back to blue ones as she slowly followed the owl. The walk went for over twenty-five minutes during which the owl was all the time leading the orphan. Soon Fenrissa saw badly wounded dwarf male near the cave she slaughtered the monster. Without thinking she picked him up and dragged towards the mentioned lair. An aroma of fresh blood was still in the air but she had to not give into the primal instinct, at least not now. After making sure the man was laying properly she went back to the place he was laying before and searched for anything that may be left. In fact she has found a bag which looked like the man's. Fenrissa took the bag into her paw and went back to the cave. After arriving to the place she wanted the owl covered slightly the dwarf and hooted at the girl. Fenrissa placed the bag near the dwarf and decided to take some sleep or nap at least. A loud grunting woke the orphan and she quickly sat by that. To her eyes the dwarf was sitting and roasting a boar she has pursued the other day. Her eyes quickly shifted to a green color, however one of them changed back to the blue. The male looked curiously at the young herm and gave her a part of a boar, "Nice catch, worgen!" He said and laughed lowly. Fenrissa just stared at the man for a minute before taking a part of roasted boar. A warm smile spread on old male's face as he convinced the girl to take some meat. The hours passed and they have took a liking in each other. During their talk the owl just looked at them curiously from a nearby tree wondering to herself. The dwarf decided to spend some more time with Fenrissa to learn her how to speak and in the meanwhile regenerate his bruise. The training haven't went slowly thanks to her father genes and soon she would start to slowly speak fluently, making the dwarf more than happy. After achieving a success the male's state worsened but he haven't gave up yet and decided to learn his savior how to shoot with a bow. Another weeks have passed as the worgen learned to shoot and speak more fluent. At first the arrows nearly backfired but at the end of her training she was able to hit few targets in a matter of seconds, luckily the Sapphire Owl wasn't one of them. After the day of training the dwarf found the crate he was missing long time ago. She gladly helped the trainer and took the heave crate into her arms and went to the cave they were living in. The smell of flesh and blood has vanquished some time ago as Fenrissa burned the corpses of killer to bury the part of her past. Upon arriving the fatigued male opened the package and showed off the exotic mail armor set, "Wear it girl. Take it as an reward for spending with with the old dwarf. You made my last days better." He said and hugged the girl. Fenrissa wasn't sure what he meant with the last days. However she haven't asked about it and wore the armor. After some regulation the blue exotic armor suit her very well. After checking it out she took it off and laid on the side, enjoying the rest of a day with her older friend. In the morning dwarf's companion struck Fenrissa's head with sharp beak like in a hurry. Fenrissa quickly stood up and saw the badly coughing friend on the ground. She quickly approached him and asked how to help, what to do, but he responded with, "My time has come... take me to the... place I dug." He said harshly and coughed firmly. Fenrissa knew what was going on, this time however she had time to say goodbye to him. Quickly she wore the armor and bow with set of arrows. The dwarf lead a way with a finger and the girl quickly went in that direction. After half a hour of walk they approached Duskwood's boneyard. Fenrissa's eyes shifted to the deepest blue color she was able to achieve as she saw her father's buried grave. Near it the shallow one was dug by the dwarf, "Lay me here lad... Thank you for being with me... After I lost the whole family and kids I was an..." The dwarf coughed harshly as some of blood escaped his lips, "... empty husk. I wanted to die in this forest but you have saved me during that night..." Another bloody cough escaped male's hips and Fenrissa wiped it with her hand, "After waking up and seeing you I felt that something connected us... I knew you were in deep pain and I couldn't leave you like that... Now I can as you know how to survive and communicate. You deserve better. Thank you for giving my life another purpose before dying." Fenrissa pecked the old friend onto the cheek as a tear escaped her eye, "Thank you." She said with a low profile. The dying dwarf smiled and drew out his last breath. Fenrissa looked at the corpses and let out a deep sigh of frustration. The owl was observing the whole scene and haven't wanted to disturb them. Fenrissa laid the dwarf in his shallow grave and quickly buried him. After doing it Fenrissa took two planks and carved onto them, "The Dearest Friend" and "Beloved Father" and laid these planks accordingly. Fenrissa went back to the cave and took dwarf's bag and set of hand-made arrows. The Sapphire Owl followed her and soon sat on the shoulder. Fenrissa's eyes lit in yellow colour as she saw the owl and her necklace on which was engraved "Anna". A slight smirk formed on her lips as they walked further into the forest where the worgen decided to build an hut and start anew. "From this day I shall raise, not as a mindless beast but Fenrissa Sharpeye. Are you with me Anna?" She asked and the owl responded with a nod and hoot. By this decision Sharpeye lives in a hand-made hut in Duskwood far from every human being as she is afraid of people but has a contact with them when needed. Pets of Fenrissa This tab WILL get updated with new pets in time so don't worry! Also the pets are in order of character's story progress! Anna The Sapphire Owl Deraku The White & Red Furred Tiger. Ravager the Ravager